User blog:Amazingamer360/Art of Destruction
Hey guys,it’s me Thorns and I have a story for you-Thorns Well, here we go- TABS =The Story= PART 1 “My plan is finished, Artist, with a snap of my fingers, all these stupid AUs will die,” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. “NOoooooooooooo,” said Artist Thorns, “ I love all AUs.” “Wait, I need you to see the Undertail AU before I destroy them,” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. One hour later... “Burn it, I need to wipe my eyes now’” said Artist Thorns. “See, you’re finally thinking like I am now,” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. *SNAP* “Wait, I wasn’t done ye...” said Artist Thorns. Oh, by the way I am waiting this while being covered in strings. So then a lot of AUs started to be destroyed and turn to dust. “Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo,” said Artist Thorns with intense feeling. “ Hey I only got rid of the AUs that we’re very gross,” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. “Oh,” said Artist Thorns. “Hey, dads what happened...” said Paper Thorns. Paper Thorns looked at all the shattered AUs. He then looked at Artist Thorns and then at ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. “What did you both do, cause Artist dad would be screaming now about those AUs,” said Paper Thorns. “Well....” said both Artist and ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. “Well, I’m gonna teach you a lesson next time,” said Paper Thorns. “ Phew,” said both of those Thorns. END OF PART 1 Well at least ERROR MESSAGE THORNS knows who’s pulling the strings now.- Thorns Pun intended- TABS PART 2 Hey!-Thorns and TABS Let’s go-Thorns and TABS “Hey who are you,” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. “I am the Great Magnificent Blueberry Thorns,” said Sparkles Thorns. “BLUEBERRIES!” Said both ERROR MESSAGE and Artist Thorns, “I thought all Thorns liked ketchup, strawberries, and pineapples.” “Are you offending me!” Said Sparkles Thorns. They are all standing by a cliff right now. -TABS Sparkles Thorns turns both Artist and ERROR MESSAGE’s souls BLUE and tosses them off the cliff. “Well, what do we do,” said Artist Thorns. “We have wings you know,” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. “Oh...” said Artist Thorns with embarrassment. When they both flew back up, Sparkles Thorns was gone. “That little blueberry lover escaped,” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. “Well I once knew a Thorns that liked Mustard,” said Artist Thorns. “Well then he’s a MUS-TURD,” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. PART 3 ENJOY!- TABS and Thorns “Where are we?” Said Artist Thorns. “Is that supposed to be the Thorns of this AU,” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. “Do you wanna have a bad TOM!” Said Thorness. “Wait who’s TOM?” Said Artist Thorns. “I think I see him,” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. Artist and ERROR MESSAGE THORNS are surrounded by TOM BLASTERs. “THORNESSSSSSSSSSSS!” Said Thorness. ERROR THORNS takes out a error stick and tries delete the TOM BLASTERS, but it was impossible. “Nooooooooooooooooo, we’re Gonna die!” said Artist Thorns. “Ohh, it’s me lunch break,bye” said THORNESS. “Never mind, I guess...” said Artist Thorns. “Welp that’s gonna be stuck in my head for the rest of my life,” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. PART 4 Hey!We’re gonna BEE in this one- TABS and Thorns “Traveling in this empty room with nothing to distract me except for Artist drawing ketchup on very thing he sees,” said ERRROR MESSAGE THORNS angrily. “What? This empty white place is boring so I’m fixing it,” said Artist Thorns, “Hey what’s this.” “Don’t touch that,” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS as he pushes Artist Thorns away, “These are my chili dogs!” Artist Thorns then trips over and accidentally draws a portal releasing us.(We’re just gonna use our own names to not confuse you guys). “Hey is that a glitch over there,” said TABS. “HEY! I’m not a glitch you are!” Said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. “I thought glitches are weak to FIREWALLS and I can create one at any time,” said Thorns. “Hehe,” said Artist Thorns, “I never thought of that before.” “Hey!!!! Shut up Artist, you’re worse than a regular glitch, you’re a glitch with no soul.” “Then how come he’s SOUL smooth,” said TABS. “He, nice one TABS,” said Thorns. “ERROR 345, extreme stupidity detected,” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS screaming. “Woah, chill down there, I have a CHILLY DOG with me right now that can help you COOL down,” said Thorns. Artist Thorns, TABS, and Thorns brofisted each other. “GET OUT!” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. ERROR MESSAGE THORNS then summoned a portal and pushed TABS and Thorns both inside. “Awww, I was having fun,” said Artist Thorns. “Well, I’m not in a good temper right now, so leave me alone!” said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. Well that was an experience of a lifetime- TABS and Thorns PART 5 "HOI I am taking over all AUs now!" said Blueflower Thorns. "Well, you have to get past us!" said Artist Thorns. "Are you kidding me, all I have to do is erase its code," said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. ERROR MESSAGE THORNS goes and attempts to erase its code, but BLueflower Thorns only got stronger. "U wanna HUV A BAD TEM!" said Blueflower Thorns. "What?" said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. ERROR MESSAGE THORNS got blasted in the face with Blueflower Flakes and they got in his eyes. "I can't see!!!" said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. "USE YOUR GLASSES," said Artist Thorns. "I can't see it," said ERROR MESSAGE THORNS. "Well, it's up to me, I guess," said Artist Thorns. "NOP," said Blueflower Thorns. "Wait what!" said Artist Thorns, but he got trapped in a cage of Blueflower Flake Boxes. "Blueflower Thorns also TaK yor Pait, It's min now!" said Blueflower Thorns. Blueflower Thorns walked back to finish ERROR MESSAGE THORNS, but he triped on a string and dropped all his BLueflower Flakes and started to fade away. "NUUUUUUU, Blueflower Thorns can't survive without Blueflower Thorns's Blueflower Flakes!!!!!!" said Blueflower Thorns. "Welp, that sucked," said Artist Thorns, "NOW GET ME OUT!!!!!" =Gallery= 4EB52786-94A7-4B9F-8E77-AF93893B8F64.jpeg|TABS and Thorns(By TABS) A79B3463-4C48-482F-90DE-9EB3858307FB.png|Artist Thorns Screaming(by Tblock Official) 4EB52786-94A7-4B9F-8E77-AF93893B8F64.jpg|TABS(BY TABS) Category:Blog posts Category:Famous